1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telemetering systems, and more particularly, to a low cost laser telemetry system for transmitting information from a fired projectile back to ground or other launching stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional telemeter systems utilize high frequency radio waves, antennas, and a variety of complex electronic hardware both in the tracked and/or measured vehicle and on the ground. Such systems are expensive and relatively heavy and undesired for a tank-fired projectile for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,045 to Ouellette discloses an internal gun-tube ballistics laser telemeter affixed in a projectile for measuring component performance during the time of actual firing while still in the gun tube. The pulsed laser beam travels through an opening in the nose of the projectile and is reflected to a ground station receiver by a mirror mounted in spaced relationship to the muzzle of an artillery piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,362 to Dubrunfaut discloses a pulsed laser beam reflected back from a target whose range is being measured. This reflected beam is processed and combined with the transmitted beam by remote ranging apparatus.